


Prodigium: Apocalypse Thereafter

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Dark Universe - Fandom, The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Finishing what Dark Universe started, Good!Ahmanet, Horror, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Five after the events of The Mummy, Prodigium is attacked and destroyed by an onslaught of Satanic worshippers who steal a powerful artifact that was stolen from them. Now with Prodigium gone and no one left to stop them from awakening Baphomet, Nick Morton has help from Henry to assemble a team of monsters to help save humanity from the prophesied apocalypse.





	Prodigium: Apocalypse Thereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in five years after Ahmanet's curse and strive for power in London, Malik and a team of Prodigium agents track down and locate the hideout of a Satanic cult that's been possessing the legendary book, the Necronomicon.

_ Monsters. Evil. Creatures of the night. All of the worst creations ever birthed on the planet. Many believe that if God created humanity for a reason, than monsters would have been made for a reason as well. Evil will always find a way into our world. To be born, to be awakened, to be unleashed. You cannot destroy evil, but you can protect yourself from it and be prepared. They say the only to cleanse the world of its dangers and it’s misery is to look at yourself and make a change. They say they only fight monsters is to become a monster yourself. Because it only takes a monster to fight and kill a monster. _

In the midst of a soggy and rainy day in the middle of the  Stabbursdalen National Park, a group of black vehicles drove furiously through the forested landscape in rapid speed, chasing after something or someone. Because, of course, they were agents of the secret Prodigium, a organization that’s dedicated to study, understand, locate, containing and if necessary, destroying all forms of evil, which included monsters. The group was founded by Dr. Henry Jekyll, a scientist who was repressing an evil of his own deep inside of him desperate to come out into the open in the form of Mr. Edward Hyde. It’s now been five years since the supernatural fiasco in London during the mummy, Princess Ahmanet’s curse to fulfill her dark path as ruler of the new world by creating a vessel in Nick Morton for Set. Unfortunately for her, Nick turned the tables on her by surrendering himself to Set’s power and siphoning the life out of her and turning her back into a shriveled, lifeless mummy. Her body was later contained in mercury by Prodigium to prevent her from returning. Nick’s current whereabouts were unknown at this point as he was still unsure of what to do with his new godly powers.

The Prodigium soldiers raced and speeded their way past the trees until they found what they were searching for. The ruins of an abandoned Satanic church in the middle of a clearing. They hopped out of their cars and grabbed their weapons, ready to use them when the moment called for them. Approaching with caution towards the stone remains of the house of unholy religion, the agents snuck inside and moved across the inside room of the church, keeping their eyes peeled, their guns loaded and their guard up, ready for absolutely anything that could come out of nowhere. There was nothing but the dusty wooden seats, the shattered windows and the messy altar. But there was something that caught the agents’ eyes. Standing in the middle of the table at the altar was a large, thick, ancient book at it would seem with golden accents and foreign inscriptions on it. There was also a human skeletal hand on the front cover as a sort of symbol. One of the agents removed his mask to reveal himself as Malik, Prodigium’s head of security.

He came close to the book itself as if pulled towards it by an unseen force with curiosity. His eyes sparked with wonder and satisfaction as they’ve found the Necronomicon in the flesh. They said it was buried a long time ago to that no mortal hand would ever rest upon it and consume it’s knowledge for the sake of humanity as it’s knowledge is proven dangerous. Malik came forward and was about to pick it up when suddenly, the group was ambushed by the sudden appearance of what appear to be cultists as they spring from their hiding places in the darkness to catch their intruders by the element of surprise. The soldiers were ready for this kind of action and they fought back against the cultists with their guns, firing upon them while the cultists themselves killed a few soldiers with makeshift weapons from glass and anything sharp. 

Malik joined in on the ensuing battle as he shot at some cultists while one of them, who wore a hood over their head, tackled him to the ground, punching at him while Malik fought back. He reached for a rock on the ground, but the person anticipated this and grabs his wrist before he could grab it and use it on them. But Malik fought against the cultist’s hold and headbutted them, knocking the person out cold. He took a moment to catch his breath from the fight and regain his bearings before standing up to see that most of his men were still standing, while some were injured in the process. He looked back at the Necronomicon on the table and looked toward his fellow soldier. After sharing a knowing nod, Malik grabbed the ancient tome and placed it in a sack that they brought along with them.

“Call Henry and tell him we have it.” He informed them and they obeyed his command.

“We have the Necronomicon, sir.” One of the agents informed their superior over the phone as they all exited the church to ready their return to Prodigium.

“Very good. Bring it back safely and carefully and don’t let it out of your possession. You never know whose hands it will fall into.” explained Dr. Henry Jekyll.

“Yes, sir.”

As the convoy of black vehicles took their leave away from the church ruins and disappeared into the rainy woods, the cultist who was knocked unconscious comes around and staggers to their feet, groaning from the pain they received. When the person noticed that the Necronomicon was gone, he or she rushed towards the door to see that the soldiers have departed while they was blacked out. With a growl of fury that their book has been stolen, the person’s fellow cultists came to him or her and the leader looked back at them. Unbeknownst to Henry, these cultists knew who Prodigium was and where to find them and nothing was going to stop them from reclaiming their stolen book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these movies or materials. Since Universal Pictures chose to put a pause or terminate the Dark Universe project even after the release of The Mummy, I decided to write about what it would be like if Nick assembled a team of Universal monsters to fight evil á la Avengers or Justice League. I await your patience and thank you for your support. Read and tell me what you think!


End file.
